Rage Ordo
Even through the politics sometimes its hard to stop a war,both sides must understand what peace means. — Rage Ordo Rage Ordo is a Shad'ika,Mando'ade and a Bounty Hunter and a father of clone named Grandd. Rage Ordo was born in Hutt Space on planet Nar Shaddaa but later moved to planet Shadow Moon. He was born in 85 BBY when the Mos Eisley was found. When he was a young boy, Jaster Mereel trained him and taught him the Mando'a ''language. After Jaster Mereel's death on Korda VI in 52 BBY, Jango Fett continued his training and Rage joined the ''Cuy'val Dar. ''Rage was one of the survivors of the Battle of Galidraan. Rage Ordo was a good friend of Aloquar Ordo as well, he was the leader of 'Mando Ver'verd'tsad. Rage Ordo was a part of ''Dha Werda Verda ''as well. Soon Rage Ordo joined The Shadow Mandalorians, also known as ''Mando Werda the legacy of ''Dha Werda Verda. In the Rebellion era , Rage Ordo was the part of the Rebel Alliance and the one in Council that signed the Corellian Treaty to restore to peace, and destroy the Empire and Darth Vader and his fellow Stormtroopers. Pre Mando and Rage Ordo were together in Council. Bail Prestor Organa was the one of the leaders in the council, he was taking many planets leaders in Alliance. Many planets didn't sign the deal to have Empire as Alliance. Biography Early Life (85 BBY-69 BBY) Rage Ordo was born on Nar Shaddaa, a smuggler world. His father was named Gar'so'ran Gurfglider. When Rage was born, his name was Rathe Gurfglider. His Father was working in a workshop. When his Father was sick, Rage was age seven. It was hard working alone in that workshop, then Rage's mother came to help. Her name was Ali'sa'nes Gurfglider. Rage heard about one group that was gathering in Hutt Space and in the Mid Rim, a group called Death Watch. They had no leader yet. They just call they self like that cause they always kill. They are regular pirates for now. Rage was afraid of them, cause the latests news was telling that pirates have attacked small village on Voss, a planet in Hutt Space as well. Rage felt that they were close. But he kept working every night until his father recovered. In age thirteen Rage left his family house, he built his starship and left to travel across the Galaxy. He wanted to move on, to become a bounty hunter. But he heard about a man that live on Concord Dawn, his name was Jaster Mereel. Rage wanted to become a True Mandalorian. Rage arrived to Concord Dawn. He saw many Mandalorians standing in front and staring at him. Then Rage told them that he wants to see their leader. They called Jaster Mereel. He came, and asked what was going on. Rage told that he want to become a True Mandalorian. He was tired of being nobody. Jaster saw a warrior in him. He saw his muscles. Jaster told Rage that he will train him, and teach him Mando'a. Rage was sixteen, Jaster was impressed of his warrior skills. Many Mando'ade ''was impressed too.They never saw that the one guy from Hutt Space could be so tough and allowed to join True Mandalorians. Soon as Jaster thought that its enough with skills, Jaster wanted to teach him the ''Mando'a ''language. Rage was a fast learner. Soon Rage became a Mandalorian and joined Clan Ordo. Battle of Korda VI In 52 BBY, the Mandalorian Civil War wasn't finished yet. Rage Ordo and other ''Mand'alor ''investigated that the Death Watch, and their Overlord, Tor Vizlsa was about to trap True Mandalorians and kill Mereel. When Rage and the others were on Korda Six, Tor was about to trap them. Suddenly someone opened fire. Rage looked at his right side and saw the Death Watch and Tor incoming. Rage knew that they were up to kill Jaster, Rage was defending him all that time, he couldn't let the leader die. At last more ''Mando'ade came to help. They were leading by second on-command True Mandalorian named Montross. When Rage forgot that Vizsla was trying to kill Jaster, he ran to other side to defend other Mandalorians. When Rage saw Jaster under fire, he shouted to Jango that Jaster is under fire. But Montross was with Jaster, but suddenly Montross went other side, and left Jaster to die. Jaster didn't understand what was going on. And he was shot by Vizsla, following the betrayal. Death Watch did what they wanted and left the planet. Rage lost his first master in 52 BBY, in the deadly Battle of Korda VI. Hunt on Dxun Year after the Korda VI and the death of Jaster Mereel,Jango Fett was new Master of Rage Ordo. When it was very sunny day on Concord Dawn,True Mandalorians decided to go Hunt on jungle planet of Dxun. Jango took all Mandalorian Fleet to that Jungle Planet. But not only them were going to hunt Dxun at the moment,Trandoshans were on their way to Dxun too. When Mando'ade arrived to Dxun,Trandoshans was already Hunting in Jungle. Jango Fett told to spred out to all Mandalorians. Rage was leading five Mandalorian Troopers to Jungle.When Rage and his men entered the heart of jungle they started to hear the noices.The saw a Reptilian and that was a Trandoshan Warrior from Trandoshan Slave Camp. One of Rage's men attacked him.But Rage saw a power in that Trandoshan. He possessed true Mandalorian skills. When that Mandalorian jumped on Trandoshan, Rage stabbed that soldier. That Trandoshan was Pre Mando. Rage and Jango brought Pre to Shadow Mandalorian aka Shadow Clan Temple.And Masters saw that he is a True Mandalorian.Soon Pre created squad called The Shadow Mandalorians. Battle of Galidraan In 44 BBY, the Mandalorian Civil War was coming to an end. There was other leader of Mando'ade, ''he was born in 66 BBY. His name was Jango Fett. Jaster already died in the Battle of Korda VI. Jango was left in command. There were many True Mandalorians that were good friends of Rage. Aloquar Ordo is one of them. Aloquar was a good friend of Rage that helped him many times. Ferrigo Prosstang, from big clan Prosstang was the other. He was a friend of Rage too. Many others were there. Jango was told that theSplinter Group is on Galidraan, and they must defeat them. The Governor of Galidraan hired True Mandalorians to help Galidraan to survive this. Tor Vizlsa, the leader of Death Watch, reported everything to Jedi Council. Under the command of Jedi Master Dooku. He brought Jedi Army to Galidraan and began the attack. ''Mando'ade was trying to shoot as many Jedi as they could. The battle was coming to an end. There was a Mandalorian named Myles, he was killed by a Jedi. Jango Fett, Aloquar Ordo, Ferrigo Prosstang, Rage Ordo and some more survived the battle. They were the Survivors of Galidraan. Mandalorian Protectors Later on after the Clone Wars ,Rage Ordo was called upon the new Mand'alor Fenn Shysa .Rage was most famous Bounty Hunter and a Mandalorian in the Galaxy.Fenn Shysa started to call upon other Mandalorians like:Beviin Kabur ,Redspark Fett and many others.Rage was among them. When Rage arrived on Concord Dawn,Fenn Shysa explained Rage that Mandalorian Protectors are now calling upon others.Rage accepted and joined Fenn Shysa's Mandalorian Protectors.Rage was told that there is a Resurrector Squadron led by Mandalorian Protectors.Rage joined the Squadron and was one among the pilots. Rage was a good pilot.Sometimes Fenn thought that he was mugh better than all his men together.Rage fought many battles with Mandalorian Protectors.Ground Assaults,Bombing Operations and many more.Rage had his own Resurrector Starfighter that he designed and built himself.Rage remained as a Mandalorian Protector for the rest of his life. Journey to Old Republic In 19 BBY after reading a small paragraph in Archives,Rage found an information about his great-grandfather that lived in the times of C old War.He didn't had a name but he was in Gurfglider Clan,one of the Mandalorian Clans.When Rage found a stroy about Great Hunt it was said that Gurfglider was tricked that he won a Great Hunt and then he was killed by Clan Varad members.After knowing that,Rage had to contact Abstergo Industries that was on Shadow Moon in Industries Sector.They had a special machine that could transform people to past or future.The machine transformed him to 3,643 BBY,the time when the Huntmaster were giving a Great Hunt information to all competitiors. Nar Shaddaa A Crushing Blow :"I need assistance plucking a thorn from the Empire sipe, it's a straight forward job, and it should earn a tid profit." :Give me details." :Ukabi, he is the leader of the Criminal Organization leader, one of them. He flied to Nar Shaddaa and killed people here." :"Why do you need criminals?" :"Nar Shaddaa comunity is looking for the best ones, you're the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, one of the best." :"I tend to agree." :Here are the coordinates:Corellian Sector, East.507-789-230." :"I can handle it." — Maro Vizhen and Rage Ordo Rage known that his great-grandfather stopped on Nar Shaddaa this time, Rage flied to Hutta's moon, Nar Shaddaa. When he parked his ship in Deucalon Spaceport, there was standing a woman named Maron Vizhen. After a dialog with Rage Ordo, Rage was up to do his job. There was a man, not a Gangster, but leader of a Criminal Organization and the leader among the one named Ukabi who let the aliens on Nar Shaddaa and created a live for them in sectors like:Corellian and Duros. Long time ago Hutt Cartel tried to find an alliance with Ukabi and his forces, but when Imperial Forces and Maron Vizhen joined the Cartel, Ukabi was forced to leave the Cartel. Rage went to the Corellian Sector to find more information about Ukabi. On the way he had to defeat the Ukabi Forces that were blocking the way. After entering the Ukabi Room, Rage had to defeat seven Ukabi's Excharged Soldiers, that were not humans, they were just creature's that had been created in a capsule. After defeating them, Rage shut down the Ukabi's Sector power. He returned safety to the Maron office, he saw a Hutt Cartel member, Gobba the Hutt and his administration, also Ukabi joined the conversation through the comunicator. Ukabi was very angry after hearing bad news from his room, that Rage killed his Excharged forces and shut down the system. The next step was to shut down the computer that was allowed to contact other Ukabi's sector. Rage went to the heart of the Corellian Sector, where it was dark, and there were more soldiers guarding. After finding the small speeder, Rage got to the Ukabi's Holo Room. He saw the computer and infront of it, he saw the Excharged droids. Using his rockets he defeated them and destroyed the computer. When he contacted Maron, Ukabi was already there. When Rage returned to Maron office, he saw Ukabi and his guards. Gobba the Hutt's words were:"See what you have done hunter, we could of made good allies, you're a fool, you shouldn't have listen to the Imperial Military. Maron was just crying, and then Ukabi told Rage that it was Empire's fault that they broked up with him. The other species could help Nar Shaddaa to rise and even take over the Hutts. Then Maron just shouted to kill Ukabi. Rage killed the guards and with a Hutta Knife stabbed Ukabi. Gobba the Hutt was very happy that he got free and also told Rage that the words Ukabi said were true.Many Hutts died causing this trouble and the Hutt ordered Rage to kill Maron Vizhen, for her orders that waved even against the Empire. He said that if Rage kills her, the Empire will be very happy. Rage took out his pistol and killed Maron. The Infinite Engine :"Impossible, let me see...God, it is realy the Infinite Engine, all of Revan's Journal." :"Also this Infinite Engine helped those people to survive who was brought here years ago." — General Kolvin and Rage Ordo After having a good adventure with "A Clushing Blow", Rage was called to Nar Shaddaa Industrial Sector by Imperial General Kolvin. He explained Rage that years ago many aliens came here and they were leted by Darth Revan. Kolvin explained to Rage that no one survived after entering that room. Many droids guard that place. After having enough information Rage went to that room. It was hard to pass all those Droids and Guards. But Rage made his way through. He had to find four computers and reprogramm the hologram that will help him find more. After clearing that Rage found the people who he talked to. They explained that if not Revan, they would die somewhere on Nar Shaddaa. Revan saved their lifes. Rage asked how did they live so long. They told that the Infinite Engine helped them to survive. Rage told them that the Infinite Engine belongs in the hands of the Empire, he immediately defeated the aliens. He also found a computer and downloaded a file called "Revan's Adventure". When he returned to General Kolvin, Kolvin looked at the Infinite Engine and was really happy that at last they will know evrything, and also Rage gave him a file with "Revan's Adventure" History. Also Kolvin asked what about those people who Rage killed. Rage answered that without The Infinite Engine they will not survive. Kolvin said that he will send the Infinite Engine to Dromund Kaas, to study it. Rage got his credits and returned to Great Hunt. A pound of Flesh :"I'm Skav Mora. Hutt Cartel worker." — Skav Mora Returned back to his duty's, Rage strated to like all the things around in Old Republic. Another person who he met was Skav Mora. He was a Hutt Cartel worker. He told Rage that there is a special squad on Nar Shaddaa called Excharge Gang members.The mission was to destroy there supplies and kill their Ship Hangar Leader. When Rage entered the sector he saw many Excharge Members. He began killing them one by one, aslo destroying the supply boxes. When he finished with this he took out some grenades and then throwed them to other boxes and they blowed up. Finaly, the Ship Hangar Leader came. It wasn't hard to defeat him. Rage used his Jetpack rocket to throw him out of the platform. When Rage returned to Skav Mora, he told him that he already heard a news from Excharged Sector. They've got a good lesson. Skav Mora thanked Rage and gave him the credits. The Rage called this story Easy One. Clan Varad Mandalorian Raiders :"This is a good death.I'll see you in hell....." — Mavrix Varad After having a target destroyed on Nar Shaddaa,Rage contacted Darth Malgus on Imperial Fleet Vaiken Spacedock said to him there is a still one target that was never killed in times of Great Hunt.It was a Clan Varad leader named Mavrix Varad. He was a strong Mandalorian in times of Old Republic.Many Great Hunt competitors tried to kill him,but he was to strong for them.But the good think was that Mavrix was a friend of R age's great-grand father,but Mavrix didn't know that. After taking shuttle to Republic Ship that was stolen by Clan Varad called Allusis,Rage was heavy armed and was ready to face Clan Varad members.He was breaking through and defeating Clan Varad members,they were to easy for him.Then Rage was near by the spacedock.Rage shuted down the alarm but the mini-cannons inside ship was still working.Rage destroyed the cannons and entered the spacedock. Mavrix Varad was standing there.Mavrix used his rocket so Rage could fall down.Rage stood up and fired at Mavrix.Also Mavrix had a that he used to fly from other side to another one so it was not easy to capture him.Rage used electro missile to stun him.Rage came closer and began punching him in face.After the fight, Mavrix said that he surrendere but Rage killed him. Tatooine Confronting Veebo : "Let's kill this Bounty Hunter boys" — Veebo Lunx After contactin Crysta Markon,Rage was told that his target on Tatooine will be a Devaronian named Tyresius Lokai.He was in spaceport trying to leave Tatooine with his bodyguard.But when Rage came in,Tyresius ran away.After defeating his bodyguard,he told Rage that Veebo Lunx must know something. Veebo was out of Mos Ila,somewhere in Desert Cantina.When Rage found Veebo,Veebo didn't want any trouble,he was sitting and watching how Twi'lek was dancing.After a small conversation with Veebo,his guards took out weapons and was shooting in Rage.Rage killed tham all including Veebo Lunx. Then Rage talked to Twi'lek female dancer,she told Rage that Lady of Pain might help to find Tyresius.Lady of Pain was also knows as wife to Veebo Lunx.Rage had no choise.He later took a speeder,and went to search for Lady of Pain. Gladiator Arena After having killed Veebo,Rage was traveling across the Tatooine sands and finnaly reached his destination.He entered a small cave where Guards been walking.Infront of him he saw a Lady of Pain and Tyresius Lokai.When Rage came and told Lady of Pain that the person next to her is Tyresios Lokai.She ordered to arrest him and put him in the cage. Lady of Pain liked Rage and offered him to be her personal Gladiator.But Rage had to figh one of the other Gladiator Champions.Rage walked down the stairs and fought the Gladiator.Gladiator wasn't a human.He was a green creature looked like a pig.After five min. of the fight,Rage won the Battle and became new Gladiator Champion. The owner of that dead Gladiator threatened Lady of Pain and ran away.Suddenly one of the Lady of Pain Guards came and told her that Tyresius escaped.Rage told Lady of Pain that he has to go to find him.Rage ran away from the cave and followed Tyresius Lokai. Shadow Moon Battle for Shadow Moon (Cold War) After taking a part in a Great Hunt,Rage suddenly remembered that at this time there was the first war raged on Shadow Moon.Battle for Shadow Moon.Rage bought a new ship and took course to Shadow Moon.When he landed on Shadow Moon he met to members from his Gurfglider clan.Prime Minister and Val'Kah Gurfglider .Rage came to help them. On the first day of Battle,Rage was fighting with the Mand'Alor the Blademaster Val'Kah.Rage got a Shadow Moon Blademaster saber.Second day he was with infantry.Rage stayed on Shadow Moon for 5 months,and when war ended he had to leave Shadow Moon to Nar Shaddaa. When he came to Nar Shaddaa he understood that the it was already 19th BBY ,and he had to go back to his era.He came back to lab and machine has trancformed him to 19th BBY. Order 66 Rage came back to Coruscant when saw how Battalion of Clone Troopers were marching on street.Then Rage saw how Jedi Temple was on fire.Rage asked one of the Cantina Barman's what is going on.Barman answered that Order 66 was executed.Rage was ones working with the Jedi.And he remembered how many friends he lost on Galidraan that day.But he still understands that Jedi are peacekeepers,not soldiers.He had to somehow help the Jedi to escape from Coruscant.The safest place to escape was Unknown Regions or Wild Space Rage took a speeder and drove to Coruscant spaceport to prepare his D5-Mantis for take off.When he entered his bay he saw nine clones standing and guarding his ship.Rage never used his blaster,he always using a diplomacy.He took his IDF and showed it to a Clone Captain.Clone had no chance after knowing that Rage is a Mand'alor of a neutral planet.Rage prepared his ship for take off but he didn't know how to get the Jedi's.He told clone that he forgot something,a cargo,and Clone letted him go.Rage drove to a Jedi Temple.When he saw another Clone Battalion marching.Rage mined asphalt and when Battalion marched on it,its explode. Rage went into the Temple and saw that some Jedi's are still alive.He took his ship remote control and ordered the ship to fly to coordinates.when ship arrived,Rage brought a medical basket and brought Jedi's in ship.Then Rage flew to other parts of coruscant and took Jedi's with him.After picking up Jedi's from other planets,Rage was on Wanted List created by the Empire. Back Home In the beggining of 10th BBY,Rage had to go home.He wanted to live with his family.Rage's family lived on Corellia,a planet which won't be touched by the Empire for now.Rage was looking for his D5-Mantis in the Mezenti Spaceport.He found his ship taking off with someone sitting in Captain's sit.Rage was up to buy a new ship which he thought will buy in Kuat Drive Yards. He found a new ship that cost 10,000 Credits.Rage flew to Corellia to his family house.When he landed he saw his house infront of him.He saw his Great-Grand children running to him,they was only eight.And he saw his wife Kyra standing and giving water to the flowers.She looked at Rage for some seconds and ran to him. :Rygan Burningstalk:"Great-Grandfather Rage,we missed you so much"! :Jorus Jawabeamer:"My father been telling a lot of you,how have you been"?! :Rage Ordo:"You,my friends,will like the story that ill tell you,but for now go home". Children ran home and for some seconds they haave hidden behind the big tree and looked at Rage and my wife Kyra.Kyra kissed Rage and they went inside. An Old Mate In the end in 10th BBY,Rage left Corellia,his family homeworld.He went to Market on planet Concord Dawn.When he landed he saw another Mandalorian incoming.Rage knew that it was one of his old friend under the name of Boba Fett. :Rage Ordo:"Bob'ika ''Fett.''Ner'vod.Its unfortunate to see you here on Concord Dawn,so far from your Empire". :Boba Fett:"You're still mad at me for joining the Empire.Not your Mandalorian Protectors and Rebellion"? :Rage Ordo:"You just answered your own question.You have chooced the one who is killing.You're not Mandalorian Protectors and not Mand'alor". :Boba Fett:"You'll see that ill soon be one,if you'll survive". :Rage Ordo:"You know i won't.I'm an old man Boba.And im still a Mandalorian". After some second Boba went out of the spaceport.Rage followed him.Rage knew that soon,he will regret what he is doing.But he knew Boba from his small ages.And Rage knew that Boba was up to something that he can't do.Rage walked behind Boba and started another conversation. :Boba Fett:"You shouldn't follow me Rag'ika". :Rage Ordo:"I know that.Thats why I'm following you.Boba,i can help you.What is going on"? :Boba Fett:"You know that Empire wants you.You shouldn't be here.There is a Wanted Posters around here.Maybe i can be the one who will capture you". :Rage Ordo:"No you won't Boba". :Boba Fett:"Rage!You have to take off now!I let you live only because i know you!You're close to me!Go now ner'vod.I beg you"! :Rage Ordo:"I care about you too Boba.Vode an". :Boba Fett:"Vode an"! Leaving his Home :Kalback:"Rage,you know that you're one among the Mandalorian Protectors.We're stuck there on Togoria.Why not help us"? :Rage Ordo:"I'm 90 years old man,Kalback.Older than you.I'm tired of war.If im about to die,I want to be with my family,not there.Not on Battlefront". :Kalback:"Rage,please!We're almost got those Imperials.We need you"! :Rage Ordo:"Ill think about it". In the year of 5 ABY,Rage was contacted by Admiral Kalback.Kalback eplained that there is Battle of Togoria raged on,between the New Republic and Greater Maldrood.Rage was and old man and he told Kalback thah he will think. On the next day,Kyra saw how Rage was packing his case and she came near him and looked at him with her eyes full of tears.Kyra was opening and closing her mouth,trying to say something.Rage rised his hand and puted his fingers of Kyra's mouth. :Kyra:"You're leaving again aren't you"? :Rage Ordo:"I have to,my dear.Kalback called me yesterday.They need my help there on Togoria". :Kyra:"I always wonder,why you?Why not someone else.Why can't your son Rune go?He is a Warrior". :Rage Ordo:"Kalback doesn't know him.But he knows me.New Republic almost won the Battle.I need to join them". :Kyra:"Rage.My darling,you're an old man.You're about to be 91 next month.Don't you want to celebrate your birthday with us?With your family"? :Rage Ordo:"I will be back next week.I promise?Mhm"? :Kyra:"I love you". :Rage Ordo:"I love you too". Rage went to the children room,while his great-grandsons was sleeping.He kissed them and whispered something to them.Then he went to his son Rune and huged him.He whispered to him:"Take care of your family,my son".Rune noded.Rage went and huged his grandson Springer,and whispered to him:"Be strong.Stronger then even me".Tears from Springer's eyes falled down on the floor.Rage kissed Kyra and went out of the house and closed the door. Rebell Alliance From the Journals of Rage Ordo One year after the fall of the Jedi.Coruscant belongs to the Empire now,and it Emperor Palpatine.Imperial Navy have surrounded Coruscant,but I escaped Coruscant much earlier.I have to hide now,because im on the Imperial Wanted List.I been helping Jedi to escape the Imperial invasion. I remain as a Mand'Alor to Shadow Moon.With Shadow Moon neutrality,Empire won't dare to touch it.Shadow Mandalorians are still with me.Together we're the power and the defenders of Shadow Moon and Sye'lla System. i'm helping the Jedi now,and the Rebellion itself.Sye'lla System is hard to find,so ill be there until the Empire will stop hunting me down.Sometimes i have to fly to home planets of the Rebellion and give them some food and weapons.I hope i will not get caught. Prime Minister of Shadow Moon was mad at me that i helped the Jedi and now helping a Rebellion.I had no chance.Just leave Coruscant and let those Jedi die?This is madness isn't it.Ones Jedi attacked my Battalion on Galidraan,but there was a reason,so here is a reason that i helped them. The Lost Jedi Haven't been writting 14 days.'Been busy helping the Rebellion and the Jedi to fight back Imperial attack.Yesterday morning four Imperial Star Cruisers surrounded planet Bastion.Imperial Holo News been telling that Rebellion is hiding on that planet.Thats a lie ofcourse.Signlas from Dromund Kaas,Taris.All those planets that been Imperial in Old Republic era now ones again belongs to Empire. Me and my Shadow Mandalorians group been looking around for Jedi.Didn't find anyone,exept the one named D'Kar Akaar.He was injured after the Imperial Shuttle Crashed.He was inside the shuttle.He was the prisoner of the Empire untill that ship crashed.God safed him from his terrible death.Me,Yusanis,Pre and Pud took him to our ship and medical droid took care of him. Its 14th day now.He is awaken.He is feeling better than he was feeling yesterday.We introuduced ourselfs to D'Kar.He saaid that he was not only one of the Jedi prisoners.There are 10 Jedi's who's been captured.He said that those Jedi's were been sent to Imperial worlds.He doesn't know what worlds.The thought came to me that those worlds would be a sector called Seat of the Empire,incuding Dromund Kaas and Taris.Despite that I'm on Imperial Wanted List,I can''t leave the Jedi behind.I'm goin' in... Captured ''It is 10th day of second month after the Empire rised and destroyed the Republic.I have met the Jedi named D'Kar Akaar.He told me and my men that there is more Jedi that are prisoners of the Empire.I took off to first planet Dromund Kaas,where i was caught. I was caught on 15th day of first month.I was in this prison 25 days.but ill tell you what was happening with me here when i was caught.I was caught by and Imperial Sergeant named Okura Blanktot.He interrogated me and asked questions like:Why were you helping Jedi?Why don''t join the Empire and be the hired thug?You'r reputation precedes you General...I've been just sitting and i didn't give any ansewrs,exept last one....Indeed,but seems like your reputation suits you,and soon it will kill you...This was my answer on his last question. ''When interrogation was finished,Sergeant offered me last chance,to join Empire or to be executed on 11.02..Yes..yes..11.02,its the next day.My answer was:I better be executed then.Then he locked me up in the cage.The didn't give me any food exept water.And here it is,evening,better to say midnight of 10.02.I falled asleep. Next day Stormtrooper trying to wake me,he was shooting in floor so i could wake up.I woke up.I just opened my eyes but i didn't want to go.He forced me to walk.And here I'm.On the stage where are Sergeant Okura and five other Stormtroopers preparing to execute me.When soldiers aimed their weapons at me,suddenly Yusanis,Max,Pre,Pud and whole Shadow Mandalorians was shooting at Imperials.Yusanis handed me my blaster rifle.Soon all Imperials were dead.I escaped with my group.I was reported to Darth Vader.I'm now in Grave Danger..... Defeated Duel with Vader The last day and the last month of 18th BBY.Last month i was captured by Colonel Shev and brought to the planet Yinchorr where Empire trains there Knights.I thought that ill be putted in cage but unfortunatly i had to fight to survive the course. The gave me special Imperial Knight Gear and a sword,not a lightsaber.I had to fight best warriors and featured Knights of the Empire.The place was guarded by the Roayl Imperial Guards.Darth Vader came by with a squad of stormtroopers.When the signal was to fight another warrior i stooped him from running into me,lifted him up and throwed him into the whole that was from each sides. Darth Vader was most impressed.ater on i defeated many warriors.Darth Vader wanted to fight me himself.When he took sword he was running at me but i couldn't stop him.He was to fast.After a long fight,Vader almost cutted my head off but when he tried to cut my body on half i jumped so hight and landed on the other side of him.I pushed him.He almost falled down in whole. I had a choice.To kill him or to give him a hand.He was the one who betrayed the Jedi and killed them.But still he is a Human and he has a heart that been destoyed by the Emperor.I gave him his hand.He putted his sword down,bowed and walked away. Battle of Fort Bane :"Pud,get out of there,you can't handle it your self!" :"Ofcourse i can.I'm a General of Shadow Mandalorians!For Fort Bane!Kote! :"Pud.No!"'' — Rage ordering Pud to fall back. I'm Back Again.Shadow Mandalorians most heavily armed base.Its been destroyed and rebuilt again.But i don't think its going to be rebuild now.Its 4th BBY.28 Shadow Mandalorians Members are here.The meeting of the Shadow Mandalorians. After the final speech,i hear explosions.Then Pre Mando heard an exposion.Suddenly ceiling is falling down on us.We jumped out of window and fired our jetpacks.We saw nine battalions of stormtroopers marching at us.We flied forward and opened fire. The Battle of Fort Bane began.We were defending it at all cost.Soon,the Empire tanks and bobmers came in.The began a bombard on Fort Bane.Soon only half of fort Bane remained.We has 28 men and lost 5 of them.Pre and I were defending the entrance.Yusanis and Pud were at the front.And the others were on the battle feild. Pud ran forward with his flametower to burn one of the Imperial Battalions.I tried to hold him,but it was to late.One of the Imperial Troopers shot him on the chest.The battle were bloody.12 hours passed.Fort Bane was destroyed.We lost many of good men.Pud were one of the Elder Generals in squad.He died as a warrior.And im proud of him... New Era Old Apprentice New era of the Rebellion began.I was called to planet Bastion.It was a strange signal from a stormtrooper but the message was that he needs to see me.I flied to Bastion.I was waiting at the landing pad there and suddenly someone came.He weared a Black Cloack with black hood on him. when he took off his hood,i reckognise him.It was my old apprentice Boba Prosstang.He was a clone in the Republic army and unfortunatly joined the Empire.I wasn't saying anything.But i asked him:''So,why did you call me?.Boba smiled and laughed.Ofcourse to see my old Master.I looked at him and took off my helmet.''Why would you want that,you're up to something,am I right?,I asked him.He looked at me and i knew his look.He looked at me like he was going to shoot.'' Are you trying to kill me?',i asked very loudly.'I'm sorry Rage,you're on the Empire's Wanted List,and today is the new era,called the Rebellion,and you're the Rebell'.'Boba you know that im a Mandalorian,so as you.you can't kill your ner'vod right?' i asked him again.He was looking at me.and then he aimed his blaster at me.'I'm sorry ill have to---'.Suddenly someone jumped from the roof and kicked Boba.then,that unknown person took him and threw him to the river.'' 'Wo might you be?',i asked the unknown person.'Don't you remember me?',he or she asked me.When he or she took his or her helmet oof i realized that was Jazz Bactapack my squad member.'Jaz,for god sake,what are you doing here,you can't be here,last time i've seen you i sent you back to Pantora'.'i know,but i couldn't leave my leader behind....Now let's go,I've got something to show you'.And I followed Jazz,walking on the unkwon path,hoping that she's still with me.... New Army I followed Jazz.She brought be to some place where was ruins,and infront of me was standing an army,an army of the Rebellion.Jazz explained me that is half of The Shadow Mandalorians will join the Rebellion,then the Empire will be defeated. Suddenly,I remembered how many of his fellows in Shadow Mandalorians have died.One of my fellows was Pud ,who died on 4th BBY,he was defending our base Fort Bane.And Yusanis Nightslasher,who died year ago.And many others who I cannot forget.I'm not 86 years old,its 2th BBY.I'm very old but i agree that Empire have to be defeated. I told Jazz that only she could go,but i cannot.I had to take care of my men.Of The Shadow Mandalorians.All the way back to my D5-Mantis i was thinking off that New Army.I hated to fight.I was born on Nar Shaddaa where i was working in workshop.But somehow i became an Mandalore of Mandalorian Army. Two years ago Death Star has been destroyed.Luke Skywalker,Han Solo,Her Highness Leia.They are heroes of the Rebellion.But that new army of Jazz's.She will die if she will take that risk.But ill help her someday.I will... Personality and Traits : "There are always some things that you have to leave for the future,but before future comes duty and family". — Rage Ordo Gurfglider Many people was talking about Rage as a famous Mandalorian in the Galaxy as was many others.After the end of True Mandalorians in 44 BBY,Rage was survivor among many others who have spred across the galaxy.Rage was just traveling across the Galaxy.Looking for someone who can give him a job. Rage had to work while he was traveling.Rage became a Bounty Hunter for Hire.He had done many jobs from H utts,Gangsters and many others Thugs across the Galaxy.Hutts thought that Rage w as some kind of Ultimate Mandalorian.Hutts gave Rage a title called Hired Thug. Under the title of Hired Thug many Thugs started to hire Rage and pay him a good prise.Who was tricking him,Rage didn't kill them.He sold them on Slave Market.When Clone Wars began,Republic heard of Rage abilities and hired him as a Commander of the Republic Navy.Then,Rage was called upon Republic to Train Clones on Kamino. During the Clone Wars,Rage had many friends among True Mandalorians:His Shadow Mandalorians Group,Beviin Kabur,Redspark Fett,Elsa Fett and many others who had a good relationships with Rage.When Rage used to be in Mandalorian Guild,his friend and leader was Aloquar Ordo.Aloquar believed in Rage and wnted him become a Mandalorian as Aloquar was. Rage had only one beloved one that he weared for rest of his life.The Weapon called EE-3 Carbine Rifle.Rage weared a normal Mandalorian Protector Armor.The First Rage's armor was colored Red,which means honoring father.Rage already weared his Protector armor in Battle of Korda VI. Relationships Harbinger Gurfglider ''' Harbinger Gurfglider '''was a male human and a father to a Mandalorian Rage Ordo.Harbinger's homeplanet was Hutta.His father and mother was working as a pilots.He was all the time at home. When Harbinger grew up he became a famous Bounty Hunter and Hired Thug for Hutts and other beings in the Galaxy.He was hired to make hard jobs done.The jobs like killing. When he was 25 years old he met a woman on Taris.Her name was Alia'anna.Soon they two got married.And Alia'anna became a part of Gurfglider family. Next year Alia'anna was pregnant,and soon she got a child that they named Rage.It was happiest moment in Harbinger's life.Soon,Harbinger lost his job as Hired Thug and became a seller in Nar Shaddaa workshop. Alia'anna Gurfglider '''Alia'anna Gurfglider '''was a female human that was born on Sith planet under the name of Taris.In her Early Years she was interested in writing stories. Alia'anna's Family was a patriots of an old Sith Empire ruled by the Emperor.Alia'anna wasn't a big fan of the Sith.When she grew up,she became an administrator to Kuat Drive Shipyards. When she returned to Taris with her first payment she realized that her family is dead.One years later she met a man named Harbinger.Soon they married and god a kid that they named Rage. Gurfglider '''Gurfglider was a human male Mandalorian Mercenary that was born on planet Nar Shaddaa.He was skilled Bounty Hunter and a Great-Great-Great-Grandfather to a Mandalorian Rage Ordo.Gurfglider was born on 3,700 BBY on planet Nar Shaddaa.He was the first Gurfglider from Gurfglider Family. D'Kar Akaar D'Kar Akaar '''was a male human and a Jedi Master in the Jedi Council. D'Kar was born on 70th BBY on planet Coruscant.He is the son to Anna Akaar and Mech'ollo Akaar.They both were the Jedi Knights that never made to the Jedi Council. D'Kar's parents was killed on 50 BBY.They were killed by a group of Death Watch.From that day,D'Kar hated Death Watch.Master Yoda was telling him about revenge.But D'Kar didn't understand.He was more closer to revenge. Then he was captured by a Death Watch Mandalor Pre Vizsla.He was lucky that Jedi arrived day later.After years,when Clone Wars began,D'Kar became a Jedi Master and got a seat in the Jedi Council.He also had a padawan named Mentisa Annora. In the time of Order 66,D'Kar survived.He was hiding in the forests of Corellia and Kashyyk.In the jungels of Dromund Kaas,until a Mandalorian Rage Ordo found him.Soon,D'Kar became a True Mandalorian after 5 years of training under Rage's watch. Jazz Bactapack '''Jazz Bactapack is a Mandalorian, a True Mandalorian that was born on planet Pantora.When she was a kid, she was told that her parents were murdered by two Trandoshans,Krix and Goron. Her seeth was dangerously explosive. She then went to the Pantoran capital to get permission to launch an attack on Trandosha. While she was giving her speech to the capital counselors,a Mandalorian named Rage Ordo over heard Jazz's speech. He told her that he could help her on her way to bring justice to the Trandoshans. She accepted his request to help. Jazz found much pride in these Mandalorians. After months on Trandosha, Mandolorian Jango Fett summoned Rage to teach her the Mandolorian ways. Soon, Jazz became a great Mandalorian and joined The Shadow Clan and the Legacy of Dha Werda Verda,''the group named "The Shadow Mandalorian" and earned rank Lieutenant. Pre Mando Pre Mando is a male Trandoshan that was born on the distant world of Kashyyyk. He was in age of 23 when he was taken to Mandalorian Shadow Clan Temple on planet Dromund Kaas. There he was no longer a Trandoshan Bounty Hunter, he became a True Mandalorian in 25 BBY. Jango Fett was impressed of Pre Mando's skills. When the Clone Wars began, Pre created a small group for True Mandalorians, it was The Shadow Mandalorians group. When Pre became a Mandalorian he called upon other Mandalorians from Shadow Clan and ''Dha Werda Verda which most of them came including Mandalorian Protectors Rage Ordo.Soon Rage Ordo became a Second on Command man in Shadow Mandalorians and became a leader of Shadow Clan. RC-783 RC-783 also known as Springer Whitejumper is a Rage's most beloved Grandson.When Springer was born Rage was very happy of the birth of another Gurfglider.When Springer was a small boy Rage trained hm to become a Warrior as Rage is.But after when Springer was missing in action on Umbara,Umbarans deleted his memory and Springer forgot about most things. Soon memory was restained and Rune,the father of Springer contacted him and told Springer that Rage is a grandfather of Springer.Soon Springer left the Grand Army of the Republic.Rage was very angry at Springer for leaving the Army.Soon,Rage trained Springer and then he became a Mandalorian as Rage. Quotes about Rage Ordo :He was the one who didn't let his squad fall apart.He was always worried about his men,he couldn't let them die,thats why he's a good person.He always cared about someone. — Emperor Roan Fel (137 ABY) :Either he was a Mandalorian,he helped to Rebellion.He helped them to survive the War with the Empire.And he've done a lot of things and saved a lot of lifes of good men. — Kol Skywalker (130 BY) :He was a Great Mandalorian.He made his way from Sergeant to Mandalor.He impressed me.He is a good one to lead Mandalorians.The one think thats bad in him...he always go.He never stops.He always go forward. — Jaster Mereel (70 BBY) :He is the Veteran of the Clone Wars.He managed to safe to Jedi and himself.He's a real Mandalorian. — A'sharad Hett (18 BBY) :He died last year,that is pity.I didn't have a chance to meet him. :People telling he was a man of worth. :He was rich? :No,no.Worth inside.Not because of money. — Baron Ragez D'Asta and Carnor Jax (7 ABY) :Ahh,why there wasn't any good Bounty Hunters thzt would of fly ship and not crash it?! :There was one if you remember.Rage Ordo.Always landed ship without crashing it. :Indeed. — Moff Rulf Yage and Moff Geist (140 ABY) :There is only one Mandalorian who i knew and who understood me,it was Gurfglider. — Mavrix Varad talking about Gurfglider.Rage's Great-Grandfather (3,656 BBY) Appearances * '' Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' (First appearance) * Star Wars The Old Republic (Appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Fanon appearance) *''Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki'' Non-canonical appearances *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars ''(Non-canon appearance) Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Clan Ordo Category:True Mandalorian Category:Supercommando Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Leader Category:Shadow Clan Category:Shadow Moon Order Category:Shad'ika Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Class Rank:Shiny Category:Mandalore Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Gurfglider Family Category:Married Characters